


About Love

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love mom, dad?" The little boy asked with innocent curiosity. Gray opened his mouth and closed again. How could he explain to his son what he felt for Juvia? - Family Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Love

“Are you ready for bed, baby?” Juvia asked while entering the baby blue room of her son, Ur. The boy was five years old and along with his sister and father, the apple of Juvia’s eyes.  
  
Ur was sitting on his bed, with an expression that showed he was in deep thought. And he looked absolutely adorable in his navy blue pj’s with small canoes and fishes all around. His hair was azure just like his mother’s but much curlier. Juvia loved to pass her hand through his hair and feel the curls of her son. He had chin, nose and mouth from Gray; but her brown eyes, even if they were shaped like his father’s.  
  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” Juvia asked, closing the window.  
  
“Mom… Why aren’t you and dad married?” Ur asked and Juvia was surprised for a moment.  
  
“Well…” She stepped closer to the little boy’s bed. “Marriage is a way to show to each other and to the rest of the world how much a couple care for each other. Your dad and I don’t need that. We know we care for each other.”  
  
“Joseph told me that a normal family is to have a mom and a dad married and living at the same house with their children.” Ur said and Juvia sighed, sitting on the little boy’s bed.  
  
“If Joseph says, it must be true.” The Water Mage thought for a moment how to explain her son how families worked. “Do you remember William, from your school?” Juvia saw her son nod. “He had two dads, didn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“And they were still a family.” Juvia explained. “And do you remember Gillian? She only had her mom, she never met her father. And they are a family, aren’t they?”  
  
“Yes.” Ur frowned, thinking about it. “But Natsu and Lucy are married and live together with Igor and Julei. They are a normal family.”  
  
Juvia smiled, thinking about her friends and their twin pink haired boys; almost an exact copy of their father, but with Lucy’s chocolate eyes. Both also inherited Natsu’s will of fire and made the Stellar Spirit Mage crazy with the pranks; but at the end of the day, Igor and Julei were sweet little boys, both the same age as Ur: those three were inseparable.  
  
“They are a regular family, yes.” Juvia agreed. “But think about your Uncle Gajeel and Levy-san; they live at the same house and they have Steele. Do you think that they are a family?” Ur nodded and his curly blue hair bounced. “So, they are a family, even if Gajeel-kun and Levy-san aren’t married?”  
  
“Uncle Gajeel lives with Auntie and Steele, mom.” Ur rolled his brown eyes. “Steele gets to see his dad every day.”  
  
The two year old Steele Redfox was one of the most adorable babies in the world. He looked like a small version of Gajeel, but with Levy’s serenity. The dark hair of Steele reminded a lot Gajeel’s and Levy refused to let it grow too much like his father’s. The adorable red eyes were bigger and wider than Gajeel’s, more like Levy’s; giving the child an air of an angel. And Steele really was, unlike his father.  
  
“You see your dad almost every day, Ur-chan.” Juvia frowned. “Gray-sama eats here, has most of his clothes here, is here when you and Indy-chan go to bed, and he’s here when you wake up. Almost every night he sleeps here with us, sweetheart.”  
  
“But he still has his own apartment.” Ur crossed his little arms above his tiny chest. “I don’t know why we are different.”  
  
“That’s because your dad likes to be alone from time to time.” Juvia smiled to her son’s annoyed face. When he frowned he looked so much like her Gray-sama. “He loves you and Indy, baby. And you are lucky to see your dad all the time, even if he goes to sleep in his own apartment sometimes.” The Water Mage covered the little boy. “Simone almost doesn’t see her father, does she?” Ur stopped moving to think about what his mother was saying. “Neither she nor Erza-san see much of Jellal-san, Ur-chan. They are very far away from each other, and they are still a family.  
  
“In Fairy Tail we are a family, we don’t live in the same house, we don’t see each other every day, but we are a family with many small families between. You, I, your dad and Indy are a family inside a much bigger one.” Juvia leaned to kiss her son’s forehead.  
  
“It must be awful for Simone, not to see her dad often. Right, mom?” Ur asked, sad.  
  
Simone Scarlet was the 6 year-old daughter of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. Much like her mother, the little girl had red straight hair and big brown eyes. She was much like her mother in personality too, putting order to the other children’s messes. Jellal still lived around the world, running away from the authorities, so he couldn’t stay with his family so often as he’d like.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. She misses him very much.” Juvia got up from the bed. “Your dad will come to say goodnight to you in a few minutes, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” The boy smiled. “Good night, mom.”  
  
“Good night, baby.” Juvia started to walk towards the bedroom’s door, and after she was out, the Water Mage didn’t close the door, leaving a small crack open, as her son was still afraid of the dark.  
  
The blunette went to the room from across Ur’s, to see the most beautiful scene; the love of her life, Gray Fullbuster, with their six-months-old daughter, Indigo. He was moving slightly, even if the infant was already asleep.  
  
The 28-year-old version of Gray Fullbuster was much better than the 18-year-old. His hair was a little shorter and he had many more scars than Juvia would like, but he was softer, even when he was more powerful than ever.  
  
Indigo, or Indy, the little girl’s nickname, was sleeping soundly, resting her face on her father’s bare chest. Her hair was the same color as her name indicated; neither Juvia nor Gray had that shade of hair color, but their little girl was perfect. Her eyes were brown like Juvia’s and both shared the same skin color, but her little nose definitely came from Gray.  
  
“She’s already asleep, Gray-sama.” Juvia whispered and Gray looked up to see the woman leaning over the door frame. “Put her on her crib and go talk to Ur before he sleeps. He’s… confused.”  
  
Gray frowned. “Confused with what?” The Ice Mage started to gently put his daughter on her crib, covering her with a light purple sheet, which had many drawings of butterflies.  
  
“Confused about how our family works.” Juvia stepped inside the bedroom and went close to the crib, putting her hand on the baby’s soft indigo hair and leaned in to kiss her chubby cheeks. “He asked Juvia why we weren’t a normal family.” The blunette turned to Gray and sighed. “Juvia tried to explain to him that we are a family; that are many types of families. But I guess he thinks you don’t love him.”  
  
“What?” Gray almost yelled, but remembered the sleeping infant. “Why…?”  
  
“Joseph told him that Moms and Dads are married and live in the same house.” Juvia looked pointedly at Gray; Joseph was a boy at Ur’s school that was a little chattier. He already made a fuss in the Lockser-Fullbuster household when he told Ur that magic was stupid.  
  
“Of course it was Joseph.” Gray rolled his dark eyes. “That kid is trouble. I bet that when he’s a little older, one of our kids will get a mission to apprehend the little pest and future delinquent!”  
  
“Gray-sama!” Juvia giggled.  
  
“It’s true.” Gray snorted.  
  
“Either way, you should go talk to him.” The woman stepped closer to the dark haired man and wrapped her arms around his waist, while the Ice Mage wrapped his own around her. “He’s just confused of how it works. He’s five, but Ur’s a smart boy and if you explain it to him, he will understand.”  
  
“What do I tell him?” Gray groaned and let his head fall into the crook of her neck.  
  
“The truth.” Juvia lift a hand and touched his smooth hair. “We are a family, you love him and you love Indy.” The Ice Mage looked up to Juvia, and stared at her intently, opening his mouth and closing again, as if trying to say something, a couple of times. The blunette smiled softly while the hand that was caressing his hair went to his cheek. Juvia tip toed and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “I know, Gray-sama.”  
  
“Are you sure you know?”  
  
“When we started this, you and me, we both agreed that Juvia wouldn’t pull you towards nothing you didn’t want to. You asked Juvia to tell you if she was ever hurt with our arrangement.” The blunette whispered to him.  
  
“You… never asked for anything more that I could give.” Gray told her. “I know you thought of it. Even made jokes about it with other people, but you never pressured me.”  
  
“And Juvia was never hurt by our arrangement.” She assured him. “We’ve been together for nine years. The best years of Juvia’s life, and she doesn’t regret anything.”  
  
“Okay.” Gray nodded and let go of her. “I’ll go talk to Ur and then go to bed.”  
  
“Juvia will be waiting.” She winked at him and started to walk away, swinging her hips while doing it.  
  
He pointed at her with narrowed eyes. “Stop it. That’s how it all started when we made Indy.”  
  
Juvia laughed her way out of the light purple room as Gray looked over Indigo’s crib once again –the baby hadn’t move–, and walked out of the room, going to the baby blue one of his son, who was reading a book full of drawings with his lantern.  
  
The Ice Mage smiled fondly at his son. He gained the blue hair of Juvia, plus the waviness of it, but in everything else, Ur reminded Gray of himself.  
  
When Juvia got pregnant with him, she told him that she would understand if he wanted to leave, that he didn’t sign for that. Gray stayed and didn’t regret it; Ur was a perfect little boy, a true miracle. The amazing mixture of himself and Juvia.  
  
“Hey, little man.” Gray walked in the room and his son looked up with a big smile and a missing tooth.  
  
“Hi, Dad!”  
  
“Your mother told me you were confused about some things.” The man walked over the boy’s bed and sat on it, looking at his son. “Want to tell me what’s all that about?”  
  
Ur looked down to the book, closing it. “Joseph told me that we weren’t a real family because you have another apartment and you are not married to mom.” The boy mumbled. “So I thought…”  
  
“Yeah?” Gray probed carefully.  
  
“I thought that maybe you didn’t love mom, Indy and me like the other dads do.” Ur admitted in shame and Gray made a mental note to talk to Joseph’s parents. They were shitty teaching that future vandal what and when to talk.  
  
“Well, your mother explained that there are many different types of families, right?” Ur nodded and Gray rested his back on the head of the bed, putting an arm around Ur. “Well, our family is a little different, but that’s not reason to think that I don’t love you. Or your sister, or your mother.”  
  
“But…” Ur looked up to his father, his eyes showing the curiosity of the young mind. “But you have an apartment…”  
  
“That I haven’t gone to for almost a month.” Gray said gently. “I stay here most of the time, Ur. With you. That apartment, I have it so I cannot bother you when I need to prepare for a mission or when I need to think about a plan. It used to be what I used to let me think that your mother and I weren’t too serious, but not anymore.”  
  
“Do you love mom, dad?” The little boy asked with innocent curiosity.  
  
Gray opened his mouth and closed again. How could he explain to his son what he felt for Juvia? He only told her about four times in the nine years they were together. The first after she almost died on a mission, the second when Ur was born. The third when he and Juvia took a trip to the beach; and the fourth was when Indigo was born.  
  
“Well…” Gray sighed. “Let me tell you something, Ur. The day you were born, it was the best day of my life. And when Indy was born, I had two best days. When I saw you and your sister for the first time, I felt something so deep, so good. I loved you two in the moment I laid my eyes on you.” The older man smiled down to his son. “And the person who gave me you two, was your mother. I love you, I love Indy and I love your mother, Ur. I don’t know what would happen to me if I lost any of you.  
  
“I don’t say it much, but never, ever forget that you three are the most important people on my life, okay?” Ur nodded and Gray kissed the boy’s unruly curls. “Any more questions?” Ur shook his head. “Good night, then. Tomorrow I leave for a mission and I need you to take care of the girls for me.”  
  
“Okay, dad!” Ur saluted his father and Gray laughed, tucking the boy in.  
  
“Good night, kiddo.”  
  
“Good night, dad.”  
  
Gray didn’t close the door all the way, knowing that Ur didn’t like it. He peeked on Indy, who was now hugging more of her sheet than actually being covered by it. It seems that his little girl didn’t like heat just like him; and then Gray finally made to the Master room, where Juvia was already in bed, waiting for him.  
  
“How did it go?” She asked, watching him kick his shoes.  
  
“I think he gets it now.” The Ice Mage turned the lights off and slide on the bed, under the covers, immediately searching for Juvia’s body to get closer to his.  
  
“Good.” The woman rested her head abode his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. She always liked of hearing his heart beat; it gave her peace.  
  
Thinking about Ur’s doubts, Gray started to think that maybe the blue haired Water Mage also had doubts about his feelings. When he was younger, he needed to protect himself from feelings, because letting someone get in too much could be deadly, but… He was not seventeen anymore. He had a son, a daughter. He had Juvia.  
  
“Juvia… I…” Gray whispered and looked down to her, his eyes getting used to the darkness. He felt Juvia move so she could look at him with the help of the moonlight coming from the window. “I… I don’t say it often but I…”  
  
“I know.” Juvia smiled. “You don’t have to say it, because I know.”  
  
Gray nodded, but even so, leaned in and whispered in her ear for the fifth time what she meant to him. He didn’t have to say it, she knew.  
  
And she would never push him something he didn’t want to.  
  
Good thing she didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> The children talked about here:  
>  Gray and Juvia: Ur and Indigo  
> Natsu and Lucy: Igor and Julei  
> Jellal e Erza: Simone  
> Gajeel e Levy: Steele  
> Indigo looks like a little brown eyed Hyuuga Hinata. Yeap, she’s adorable. And Ur has curly hair. I thought it was adorable too.


End file.
